Madoka Lisenby
Madoka is another main charater in Rise of the Golden Dragon. She is older sister of Alex Gremory and Ano Ainsworth. She also a Knight Servant in Gremory Clan and is the adopted daughter of Lilith, the Mother of Demons. Appearances Madoka is described to have almost the same face has Alex Gremory. Madoka appears to have a petite body and has black hair, which is split into parts. She usually wears a yellow locket around her neck that has a picture of Alex Gremory in it. It has been known that she wears number of clothing, but her most to pick would be a school uniform. In combat, she wears black and white combat suit, having a short black cape around her neck, covering most of her body. In her Knight Form, Madoka hair’s change from black to purple and with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. In her Demon Form, Madoka’s hair turns black to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges while Inversed. Personality Madoka is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. She is also someone with above average intelligence. In battle, Madoka is very cool-headed and sadistic, as she would both mock and at times toy with her opponents. Power and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being train by the Mother of all Demons, Lilith, Madoka has an impressive amount of demonic power. She's able to shoot countless offensive spells and use the special abilities without feeling exhausted. She has shown the ability to purge poison in her bloodstream by releasing her power. Her aura is black and violet in color. Madoka.jpg|Madoka Img 3.jpeg|First appearing LS2.jpg|Madoka smiling evilly to herself Tohka Inverse Form.png|Demon Form Magic Talent: Madoka has shown to be extremely talented in using magic, can use multitudes of offensive spells, stealth spells, magical traps and even measuring how many Evil Pieces are in one person. In terms of combat, she appears to have a preference towards wind magic. Superhuman Strength: Being a Hybrid, Madoka has a great amount of physical strength. Natural-born Holy and Demonic Sword Wielder: Madoka is a natural-born Holy and Demonic Sword wielder and can use strong and powerful demon and holy swords. Master Swordswoman: Madoka has shown to be extremely good in wielding all kinds of bladed weapons, holy and Demonic swords of difference levels of strength, far showing her own mastery and skills in those. Immense Speed: Madoka can run and move faster than the eyes can see, so fast not even Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels can keep up with her. Flight: Being a part Devil and Dragon, Madoka has two pairs of bat-like wings and two pairs of black dragon-like wings. She also can use wind magic or her Sacred Gear to allow her to float mid-air. Equipment Zephyr Shift: Also, known as the Demon Dragon Emperor's Whirlwind. It is Madoka’s Sacred Gear and one of his main weapons. The Zephyr Shift is one of the Longinus Gears which holds the spirit of the Abyss Dragon, the Demon Dragon Emperor, Typhon. The Longinus itself doesn't have a physical form, but there is a wind that surrounds the user and is then generated from a gentle to a much harsher whirlwind. Its abilities allow the user to generate and manipulate the element of wind, which is capable of being used as a weapon to form an unstoppable slicing wind that can tear apart anyone from an almost any distance. Madoka can also be used to glide through the air using the wind as a medium along with being cable of floating mid-air to the point of looking as if they're almost standing on the air. From the users' own mastery of this Sacred Gear, they came can create a powerful whirlwind, tempests or hurricanes. It also allows them to create a powerful vacuum that allows them to suffocate with opponents, along granting them a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function, being capable of a powerful destructive implosion and a far sharper vacuum blade. And if the user is capable mastering this Sacred Gear, they could can manipulate the atmosphere if they're capable of mastering it. Arondight: Also, know has the sword that once belonged to Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table, as well as a Holy Sword that lost its status after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards of the execution of Guinevere. It also bears the secondary status as a Dragon-Slaying Sword, being able to deal great damage towards Dragons and those with Dragon-type Sacred Gears. Forms Zephyr Shift: Balance Beaker: Also, known as the Armor of the Demon Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of the Zephyr Shift, which creates a dark silver dragon armor with red jewels that covers the user's armor and it strengthens his/her powers and abilities. When it is active, it allows them to generate/manipulate wind to a far more dangerous degree, he/she is also able to create a nigh-indestructible wind barrier. The user is also able to use Void Drive, this allows the user to suck away the oxygen at such an insanely fast rate creating a perfect vacuum and causing living beings and objects to implode. Purgatory Drive: Also, known as the Dragon of Domination, a similar version of the Absolute Defense’s, Boosted Gear's, and Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive. The Purgatory Drive is a technique that unleashes the full power of the Abyss Dragon that is sealed inside Zephyr Shift, granting the user power that is said to rival that of the Maou and even the Gods, however at the cost of both their lifespan and their sanity. The immense power that is released is so great that upon activation, it's aura would destroy the local area. On the other hand, Madoka (After learning from Vali and Alex), used her vast demonic power in place of her lifespan and through this has trained very extensively to stay sane during the process. Therefore, she can use Purgatory Drive for brief periods of time. The chant to use the Purgatory Drive goes as follow: I, who am about to awaken, Am the Abyss Dragon who has grasp the Principle of Annihilation from Satan I harm the "Infinite" and I bellow at the "Dream" I shall become the Demonic Dragon of Annihilation And I shall show you all the pits of the Dark Abyss Announcements Abyss Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail Armor, Zephyr Shift. Void Drive: Implodes everything around the user. Purgatory Drive: Activates the Purgatory Drive. Abyss Drive: The user can drive everything including beings into absolute darkness and cease to exist. Facts Madoka was based of two characters. One being Madoka Orimura from Infinite Stratos. Second being Tohka Yatogami from Date A live. Zephyr Shift is a Sacred Gear made by DevilSlayer and credit goes to him for making Sacred Gear. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users